


Lay with me

by v_fanvergent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_fanvergent/pseuds/v_fanvergent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What followed 2.22?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay with me

Lay with me 

Hollstein one-shot 

* * *

 

I can feel your heartbeat

Where I lay my head

'Cause you've got me

Yeah, you've got me   
  
-Zooey Deschanel

* * *

 

 

     Carmilla climbed back into the small little dungeon they had created for her and Mattie under the floorboards. Laura had already gone to bed after that heartbreaking conversation. 

    "Hey, Mattie?" Carmilla placed her head on her shoulder. "Mattie, you awake?" 

    She just kind of shuffled but didn't make a sound so Carm left her alone. She lay on her back, looking up at the little cracks in floor. The moonlight had broken in through the window and she could kind of see it. She put her hands under her hand and sighed. Her inner monologue seemed to never end and she really needed it to end if she was going to get some sleep tonight. 

    But honestly, how did her life get this way. All along she had just been following her Mother's orders, she hadn't let anybody in since...well, since Ell. And now this little tiny human nosy human being had come into her life and suddenly Carmilla couldn't care less about her 335 years on Earth because all she wanted was to grow old, travelling the girl with her little princess. But it's not that simple now, is it? 

    In the distance, there was a crack of a door, followed by tiny not-so-graceful steps coming towards those floorboard. Carm lifted herself up by the elbows and stood still to listen. It was Laura. Her tiny heartbeat had increased its beating and Carmilla could hear her even breaths. The moonlight was partially blocked on the right side by something light which Carmilla thought to be a pillow. She chuckled to herself. On the floor, Laura settled in and wrapped herself in her cozy blanket. 

    She looked down at the floorboards.  _She's down there.._ Laura thought.  _All because of me. Because all she ever did was try to help me._ She freed her right hand from the blanked and placed it on top of one of the crack then lay head down and closed her eyes. 

    Her heartbeat had now harmonized with her even breaths. Carmilla was listening to it and when another crack was blocked she squinted her eyes to see to find out it was flesh.  _Her hand._ Carm reached it and touched the floorboards. She pressed her lips in a hard line and she could feel the tears coming on so she graced the top of the dungeon and let go then turned her back to Mattie and closed her eyes. 

* * *

 

 

    It had been hours since Laura was sound asleep. It was probably around 5 am by now. Carmilla was still shuffling down there, her inner monologue seemed to be on repeat.  _I love her. I've said it. I've shown it. I went behind my Mother and my sister's back. I just want her and quite frankly, who give a fuck what happens after that..._ Carmilla sat up, her head bowed down dues to the insignificant height of the little dungeon and slid her fingers through the floorboard to see which one she could pick up.

    Fortunately, Laura hadn't taken much space, so Carm easily got out. She put the floorboards back down and lay over them, facing Laura. She seemed peaceful in her sleep. No nightmares tonight. Carm took her hand and leaned in to kiss it, then came closer and slid under Laura's blanket and took the tiny one in her embrace. 

    "C-Carm?" 

    "Shh, it's good. It's okay." 

   She looked up. Their eyes locked. Carmilla obviously hadn't slept all night. Behind her, the sun was coming up. 

    "Carm, what are you doing? Someone might see us here...cuddling." 

    "Oh, man. What a scandal." Carm leaned down and kissed Laura's forehead. "I know you don't possessive vampire crap...But you're mine and I'm yours and whatever happens, we're gonna be fine.   
  
    "You're dumb." Laura finally eased up and lay down properly onto Carmilla's upper arm. "And you're lucky I like cats." 

    Carm smiled. This here, felt completely right.   
  
    "You sure we'll be okay?" Laura whispered.  
  
    "We'll be just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> there there Creampuffs


End file.
